Who Are You?
by MsAnimefreak92
Summary: Ally lost her memories of Austin and now he's desperately trying to help her remember.Will she regain her memories of him or will Austin be forgotten forever?Will there be no more songs; will there be no chance of them being together?Only time will tell.
1. Accident

**I thought of another Austin and Ally story! I hope you all enjoy and review!**

**Ally's POV**

I was leaning over the counter scribbling in my journal and I had stopped to think before writing more as a hand dropped on my book obscuring the page. I looked up to see my favorite blonde and he smiled excitedly at me as his eyes slid to what his hand was on. "What are you writing? Is it a new song?" Austin eagerly spoke. "Maybe, maybe not and don't touch my book!" I pulled it out from under his hand and shut it before putting it away.

"Come on Ally, why can't I see? We write songs together all the time and we are best friends." Austin complained playfully. "Austin, some things should just stay secrets." I smiled and before he could reply we heard familiar words being sung. "Guess who got a job at Crazy Sk8ers!" Trish moved Austin aside to show off her hot pink roller blades, helmet, elbow guards, and shin guards that went with her neon green hoodie and shorts attire with tights. I smiled "Whoa, the whole city could see you coming from a mile away in that attire." Austin rubbed his eyes "Aren't your clothes a little bright."

Trish rolled her eyes "Anyways, I've been on break for an hour and a half just skating around town. You'll never guess what I saw a flyer for!" Austin scratched his head "A help wanted sign?" Trish put her hands on her hips "Ha-ha very funny, but no. I saw a flyer that the mall put up they're having a talent show and I signed you up, Austin!" I hit my head "Oh yeah, I forgot about that. I've just been so out of it because of, well that isn't important. Anyways, that is great!" Austin was excited "We need to start on a new song as soon as possible so I can rehearse it! How about we start tonight?" I shook my head "I can't because my dad and I have to go to some sort of convention. We can start tomorrow. The talent show isn't for another week." Then I saw a tall red head coming our way and waved.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

"Fine, but we have to tomorrow!" I turned away from Ally to see who she waved at to see my best bud since we were kids walking up with a pig on a leash. "Hey guys meet Porkchop, he's my cousin's pig. I'm watching him for the week while my cousin goes to a "Lord Of The Rings" thing, talk about weird!" Dez grinned. I heard Ally reply under her breath "Yeah because being a Zaliens fan isn't weird at all." I laughed a little, but when the other two looked at me funny I stopped. Ally smiled pleased that I had heard her and thought it was funny.

"Anyways, I have to go. I promise that we'll work on that song though. I have to close early so, bye guys." Ally ushered us out and I grabbed her arm. "Pinky promise, shake on it, and mark every day for this week as full." I smiled. She did both laughing "You can count on me!" I wanted to stay longer in her presence, but had nothing left to stall her from leaving. I watched as she locked up the store and met up with her dad nearby before leaving with the other two who were excitedly talking about how to best roast a pig which made me feel bad for Porkchop.

**Ally's POV (car ride)**

We had been on the road two hours and I was regretting not staying with Austin and them. Austin was so eager to create a new song and I had already marked my next week "as Austin and Ally days". My dad was singing off key to the radio and it was like our usual ride anywhere we went, but that changed in a flash.

A car swerved around another on the other side of the road in a hurry to get somewhere and we were face to face with no time to slow down. My dad quickly turned the wheel running off the road and the car hit our tail sending us into a spin. We were bouncing around being slung and I heard a snap followed by a scream that I knew was me. As the door bent inward, I didn't hear my dad over all the noise which terrified me even more than I already was, and then my head slammed into the window causing me to black out.

**Austin's POV (at the hospital)**

I got a call while I was playing guitar in my room and my mother came in panicked, that's how I ended up here in a hospital. I was told Ally had been in a bad accident that had been caused by a reckless driver and I was on her top priority call list. I was now pacing as I waited for news as they assessed Ally's injuries while her dad lay in a bed with a broken arm, paralyzed, and badly bruised. They had to sedate him as his panic over his daughter was too great for him to stay calm.

The doctor finally came and pulled me aside. "Miss Dawson is in stable condition as of right now. She came in pretty beat up. Her right leg is broken in two places, her right arm is broken as well, she only has one injury we're really worried about and that is she hit her head really hard on her window causing a small fracture to the skull. She does have a few cuts and bruises, but her father got the worst of it, it seems." the doctor stated "I'm sorry for any grief this has caused you." A nurse walked up and spoke silently to him and the doctor nodded taking a file into his hands. "Your friend is awake, if you'd like to see her briefly." the doctor pointed to the room. I thanked him and walked to the room surprised Dez and Trish still weren't here.

I knocked on the door and walked in. "Hey, I'm glad to see you're okay. The accident sounded brutal. How are you feeling?" I smiled walking toward Ally. She looked at me as if I was wearing Dez's Zalien costume and then spoke up "Do I know you?" I laughed "Ally, that's not funny. I'm your bestest blonde friend don't try to pretend that you don't know me you're obviously trying to trick me." She looked at me confused and uncomprehendingly "I don't like tricking people and I'm not good at it. I honestly don't know you!" I reached for her hand concerned and she moved her hand away. "Who are you?" she demanded.

"I'm Austin Moon, your best friend." I insisted and again she insisted she didn't know me. "I want my doctor, this isn't funny! I don't know you! Get out! Get out!" Ally screamed and a nurse ran in. Ally was frantic and Dez came flying in with Trish. "Trish, Dez, get this stranger out of here. Please!" The doctor was seconds behind and he hurried over with a syringe and sedated her.

"I'm sorry, it seems she has a bit of memory loss." the doctor sighed "We feared this would be the outcome. Unfortunately, it could be days or weeks for her memory to come back, but it could very well take a months or years. We won't know how bad it is until she wakes up and we question her. It's best you leave for now." I nodded not want to leave Ally's side, but fearing she'd turn on me like before if she woke up so I walked out of the room with Dez and Trish in tow. I prayed that the memory loss was gone by the morning and that it didn't last forever or I'd lose someone more important to me than anything and not just for the obvious, she was my Ally, my secret crush that I could be by forever, but that could've ended as soon as the accident occurred. I only hoped I was wrong.

**What did you think of the first chapter? It will get better I promise!**


	2. Back To The Way It Was Kind Of

**Thanks to queenc1, SeleStarz, onelifeonedirection, tigerab1997, and karaliza76 for the support and reviews! I hope that I don't disappoint!**

**Ally's POV**

I sat in Sonic Boom just days after the accident and again the strange blonde was back following Trish and Dez into the store. I waved at the two and saw the blonde eyeing me in hesitation. "Hey Ally, we were wondering if you'd like to go to the beach. Austin said to invite you even though you're not going to be able to swim or walk along the beach." Trish said nonchalantly. "Who's Austin? Is that the blonde who keeps coming here?" I asked my eyes sliding to the blonde who kept a careful distance away.

"Yep this is Austin, so you want to come?" Trish said awkwardly pointing out the blonde behind her. "I'd like that, but all that sand would get in my casts. My dad has been trying to get me to do something fun since the accident, but he'd disagree with going to the beach." I smiled. The blonde stepped forward. "I could carry you onto the beach and have one of them set a beach chair out for you under an umbrella." the boy Austin said innocently.

I frowned "I couldn't ask someone I barely know to do that." Austin shrank a little before giving me a crooked smile "It'll be okay and you know me more than you remember. I will be respectful of you." I sighed "One condition not too close to the water." His smile became more genuine and he walked behind my wheelchair pushing me as I called up to my dad who gave the okay.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

I lifted Ally carefully out of the car and she let her right arm dangle as she supported herself with her left arm around my neck. "So I wrote songs with you? My doctor told me before I left that I should go back into my usual daily life to remember what I've forgotten. What else can you tell me?" she timidly said as I started walking across the beach. I thought of so many things, it was hard to choose. I narrowed it to one "You helped me with my childhood fear. You even told me why you have stage fright."

"Hm, what was your fear?" Ally wasn't even nervous that I had been carrying her. "I was afraid of umbrellas." I said quietly. She snorted "I'm sorry, it's just that I didn't think anyone could have such a crazy fear." "Says the girl who's afraid to sing because she thinks she'll fail." I smirked. She stared at me wide eyed "I really did tell you, didn't I?" I nodded as Trish set up a chair under a dark blue beach umbrella.

"Ally, for a girl who gets nervous just talking to your crush, you're pretty nonchalant about letting someone you can't remember carry you." Trish pointed out wrestling to get the chair to sit right and open fully. Ally became self-conscious pulling at her hair resisting the urge to chew on one of her locks of petty wavy brown hair. Finally, finished with the chair Trish moved away so I could set Ally down in it. "Anyways, I'm gonna get an ice cream. If you want your own blondie, you'll have to get it yourself." Trish eagerly walked off.

I turned to Ally "Would you like an ice cream cone?" She smiled "Can I get mine in a bowl? I don't want it all over me." I smiled "The usual?" Ally gave me a questioning look "Sure, I guess it couldn't hurt. I might remember something." She tried to seem optimistic, but I could see the doubt in her eyes. "I'll be right back." I promised and hurried off.

* * *

**Ally's POV**

I sat in the chair reading and then Austin (I had managed to remember his name) was next to me. "Here, one big bowl of Fruity Mint Swirl on me." He smiled licking a Cookie Dough ice cream cone. I was surprised "You know what my favorite ice cream is?" Austin gave me a crooked smile "I memorized it because it was one of your good memories from your past." I smiled back at him "If only I could remember, I think we must have been pretty close."

Austin licked his ice cream cone and sighed "We were supposed to be writing a song for this weekend's talent show contest at the mall, but I guess I'll have to use an old one." I thought a moment "Not necessarily, the doctor said I should do what I did before and if I wrote songs with you. I guess I should write one with you. What kind of song do you want?" He perked up "I didn't think about it much. I want something that is upbeat." I nodded "Okay, want to work on it later? I just got to a good part in my book."

I took a spoon full of ice cream eating it as I flipped a page still fully aware of Austin sitting in the sand by me. His eyes on the water and then on me as if he was fighting with himself on the inside about what to do. "If you want to go swim, I'm fine here alone. I brought a book remember." I glanced at him. "I want to swim, but I want to keep you company more." he decided. Austin smiled as he saw Trish knock Dez down into a wave of water and then laughed as Dez took her down with him. I turned to him "You really do want to swim, but I'm holding you back." He shook his head "I won't go without you. It's no fun if it isn't all of us." His eye locked on mine and I blushed taken in by his chocolate eyes.

Then a shadow loomed from behind me and I turned to see Dallas in green swim trunks and a hesitant look on his face. "Hi Ally, I heard about the accident and I didn't get a chance to see you so when I saw you here I figured that I'd say hey." he rambled. "Hi Dallas, I um yeah, I'm good, a bit of memory issues, but good." I smiled and pointed to Austin "This is Austin though I'm sure you met." I began to lift my hair to my mouth and Austin's hand caught mine. "Hey Dallas, nice to see you, but we were talking so-" Austin smiled, but his smile was masking something, but I couldn't tell what. Dallas's eyes lowered to our hands and I blushed.

I quickly tried to release my hand from Austin's "This isn't really what it looks like. I barely know him, um I think." Dallas laughed "It's cool, I gotta go. Hey Austin, aren't you going to swim?" Austin raised an eyebrow as if Dallas was testing him "Nah, I'm gonna stay with Ally. It isn't right to have fun without her." Dallas shrugged "Suit yourself." I turned to Austin "What was that about?" "Well, it's a guy thing. Don't worry about it." Austin shrugged. I eyed him "If you say so." He smiled and looked out at water "I'll tell you this much. We're both after the same thing." I stared at him confused, but then followed his gaze wishing I knew what he meant by that.

**I know it's more of like a filler chapter, but it's got some small Auslly moments in it! I got more interesting ideas, wait and see!**


	3. Song Writing

**Thanks to my reviewers and here is the next chapter!**

**Austin's POV**

I walked into Sonic Boom with my spirits uplifted and my hope renewed for Ally to remember me. I stopped dead as I saw who was leaning across the counter chatting with her and she was spouting incoherent sentences back. I watched as her eyes slide past him and toward me. She waved and then Dallas stopped talking to look behind him and roll his eyes. I smiled enjoying interrupting them and walked up.

"Hey Ally, are we going to start practicing a song today? Hey Dallas, what's up?" I politely said as I stopped at the counter. Ally pulled the hair from her mouth that she had been chewing between her sentences with Dallas "Yeah, go on up to the practice room and I'll meet you there." She turned back to Dallas "The doctor said I should return to my normal daily life and this is part of it so I guess I'll see you later." Dallas said his goodbye as I walked away and then he stopped to flip a piece of hair out of Ally's eyes. "You had some hair in your eyes." "Maybe my eyes were in front of my hair." Ally said nervously in one of her incoherent sentences.

Dallas laughed and walked off and she waved before turning to see that I stopped on the stairs waiting for her. "Don't judge, I hardly remember you, just be glad I trust you." She said walking up and I hurried into the practice room. She was in the room in seconds and she shut the door heading over to the piano. "Ally, why'd you shut the door?" I smiled. "I don't know, I guess it was something I've done so many times I do it without thought." Ally shrugged.

She sat down on the piano bench and she patted the seat beside her. "I want you to hear something." Ally pulled her hair back into her ponytail like it was a normal day where she still had her memory. I sat beside her as she played the piano and her angelic voice filled the room.

* * *

**Ally's POV**

I decided to sing him the song that I wrote inspired by Austin. He sat down beside me and silently listened.

_**One moment everything can be okay**_

_**A simplistic life**_

_**Then something tragic takes it all away**_

_**Like a heart stabbed by a knife**_

_**So let's pretend that we just met**_

_**That we'd never lose interest**_

_**We can live every day without regret**_

_**For us there would be no test**_

_**Ignore the world around us**_

_**Cause they won't ever understand**_

_**Let them make a fuss**_

_**Cause love and us go hand-in-hand**_

_**So let's pretend that we just met**_

_**That we'd never lose interest**_

_**We can live every day without regret**_

_**For us there would be no test**_

_**There would be no test**_

I finished and Austin was grinning from ear to ear. "What do you think?" I asked unsure what else to say. "It's great; I can't believe we're finally doing what we usually do! Maybe your memory will come back sooner than we thought!" he said excitedly. "Wait, stop." I said nervously. "Ally, we can write the song for the talent show now and maybe you'll remember!" Austin was jumping way ahead of himself. "Wait! I hardly know or remember you or whatever!" I yelled and he stopped in in the middle of his excited rambling.

"Okay, okay, I freaked you out." he became worried. I moved away from him "Uh yeah, quite a bit actually." Austin stood walking toward me "I'm sorry, we have to do this slowly." "I think we've done enough for today." I stared at his soft, kind eyes that dimmed. "I'm sorry, I got carried away. I will try my best not to do it again." he sighed. I relaxed a little and moved toward him "It's okay, do you want something to drink?" He nodded "Yeah, I'll get it myself if that's okay." I nodded and he moved around me rummaging through the fridge until he pulled out two bottles of pop. Austin handed one to me and I thanked him.

"When did you write that song?" Austin smiled. "I wrote it yesterday. I worked on it for a bit until I decided it was as good as I could write it." I explained. He stared at me surprised "I can't even write the first sentence to a song in a day or a couple of hours. You're amazing!" I shook my head "Thanks, but I'm not really that good. I don't know what it was yesterday, but it was as if something you said triggered something in my mind and I just wrote what I felt." He took a sip of his pop and then wondered "What were you feeling or thinking?" I laughed "I don't know, it was a brief feeling. I can't explain it."

Austin seemed enthused by my reply and pushed a strand of hair out of my eyes that had slipped out of my ponytail. I froze, but not because of fear more like admiration. He was so gentle and kind to me though I didn't remember him. It was hard not to like someone with determination, yet knows his boundaries. I cleared my throat "Do you want to write a song or just stand here all day?" He snapped out of whatever trance he had been when he brushed away my hair and sat down on the piano bench like before. "Alright, let's get down to business." He gave me a crooked smile that instantly made me have the feeling of de javu. I shook it off and slid beside him on the bench as he began to fiddle with the keys. I could tell that if this kept up I might end up liking him too which got me wondering about if I liked him like that before the accident and then he brought me out of it. I knew I had to talk to Trish in the hopes that she knew anything about Austin and I that I had mentioned.

**The lyrics in this song are written by me. I don't know if the lyrics were good, but it kind of gave you some insight into All's mind briefly and her feelings towards someone. I hope you guys enjoyed and don't forget to reply!**


	4. Austin's In The Dog House

**Thanks to queenc1, SeleStarz, onelifeonedirection, tigerab1997, karaliza76, anabelgem14, XYoUrMyDiLeMmAx, and ILuvArtgirl6633 for all the support! I know it's a little late, but here it is!**

**Ally's POV**

I woke up and realized I had fallen asleep while watching a movie with Austin. Then I realized where I was lying. I slowly sat up shrugging Austin's arm off me. I blushed; we had snuggled together on the couch without realizing. I jumped up calming myself and noting that he hadn't been awake so he wouldn't know. He stirred as cool air hit him and the warmth of my body was gone from him. "Ally, what time is it?" Austin sat up rubbing his eyes. I flipped out my phone "It's ten, oh no!"

Austin jumped off the couch as if there was a fire on it and looked around "What is it?" I shut my phone and hurried to the closet "I told Dallas I'd meet him for coffee and help him apply for a better job than the cellphone cart." I popped out of the closet seconds later changed and hopping around trying to put my shoe on. Austin frowned "I thought we were going to hang out today." I paused thinking "Sure, this afternoon." He gave me a halfhearted smile "Fine, call me when you're done with Dallas and we'll meet up somewhere." I nodded and pinky promised before rushing out the door.

I suddenly ran into Dallas waiting outside and he laughed "I knew you'd be late so I came to get you." I laughed and then heard the door open behind me before I could reply. "I'll see you later, Ally." Austin said and walked off without another word. Dallas looked between us and then shrugged "I see you and Austin had another late night. Anyways, I have the applications." "I'll help you." I took half of the giant stack in his hands and he led the way to the café.

* * *

**Austin's POV (later that day)**

I looked at my watch and sighed annoyed. It was almost dark and she hadn't called. Suddenly my phone went off and I fumbled answering it on the third ring. "Hello, Ally what happened?" I heard her laugh and tell someone goodbye in the background before speaking to me. "Dallas and I finished the applications and had to go around town and put them in. I meant to call you, but he took me to the amusement park. Where are you? I'll be there in a bit." I sat down in the sand "I'm on the beach; I was hoping we could hang out here today."

I heard her moving around "I see you, thank goodness Dallas dropped me off nearby." The phone disconnected and I turned to see Ally coming toward me. I was happy and annoyed. I turned back to the water and saw her sit by me from the corner of my eye. "I really did mean to call you and join you sooner. Austin, you aren't mad, are you?" Ally touched my arm. "We did have a promise." I reminded her. "I know, I haven't broken it as you can see." I dug my hands in the sand "I just thought that you'd call sooner."

Ally sighed "I didn't mean to be with him that long. I'm here now, isn't that what matters?" I shrugged "I guess, I just thought we are best friends and that because we have more history than you do with him you'd wanna hang out as much as I did." She looked at me surprised "I don't remember anything and we just started hanging out! I wish I could remember, but I can't and I don't wanna practice writing songs with you because I don't remember it!" I glared at her "Fine hangout with Dallas, I don't care! I just want the old you back! There is no reason to be angry with me; I should be angry with you! At least I tried to help you; Dallas is rendering my help useless!" Ally got up and grumbled to herself as she threw something at me; which landed by me in the sand. She stomped off fuming and I picked up the object she threw at me.

I instantly felt like a jerk when I realized what it was. It was a little guitar keychain with my initials engraved in it. I mentally kicked myself for being an idot and realized the sun was on the horizon line, a beautiful sunset, one I should've been sharing with Ally. I pulled out my keys attaching my new favorite keychain and got up off the sand brushing myself off. I had to find a way to apologize to Ally, but I was at a loss on how to do it. I really messed up knowing she had been through such a traumatic event and she didn't know me anymore, but I had to put her at ease about it all and really get my feelings across the right way. Then something came to me and I hurried home to my computer.

**Okay so a little drama, but I have a big moment for them in the next chapter! I can't give details or I'll give it away so you'll have to wait! :)**


	5. Singing For Ally

**Thanks to all my reviewers! ****The song used in this chapter belongs to Diamond Rio and other creators!**** I know its super late, but my pc was having major issues so here is my next chapter!**

**Ally's POV**

"Ally, come on! Don't you want to see Austin perform?" Trish whined following me upstairs. I sighed "Listen, I don't think he wants me there and we did argue so." Trish shut the door to the practice room behind her and locked it. "Trish, what are you doing? We don't ever lock the door." I eyed her. "Are you guys coming?" Dez called up; surprising me that he was waiting for us. "One moment, Dez." Trish smiled and shoved me in a chair tying me to it.

"Trish, this isn't funny! I won't go and you tying me to a chair won't stop that!" I growled. "We'll see, now what are you wearing?" Trish stared at my choice of skirt with my sky watchers shirt "Let me find something more suitable." She dug in the closet of spare clothes throwing shirts and pants out until she produced a blue jean vest, black tube dress that stops above the knee, and Sacred Heart Endika Midcalf Boots. I frowned "I don't think so!" Trish rolled her eyes as she dropped the clothes in my lap. She spun in her powder blue dress with a brown leather belt, and black sling backs "We have to look representable together and Austin won't admit this, but he begged me to get you to come."

I shook my head "You're lying; I don't want to go anyways!" Trish got a glint in her eyes "If you don't dress yourself when I untie you I'll dress you!" I shrank knowing she meant it and she untied me. I clutched the clothes and ran to the closet without protesting. I groaned "This is nuts! Why did I even get dressed?" I stepped out of the closet moments later. Trish smiled "Come on or we'll be late!" She grabbed my arm towing me downstairs before I could protest. Then Dez was helping her shove me out the door as I held onto the handle and then they carried me to the show.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

I paced backstage as the host for the talent show announced that the order was anonymously selected and that the list was in the show pamphlet. He announced the first contestant as I looked out at the crowd searching for Ally. The person on stage sang like a cat dying painfully and I cringed. I don't get nervous and yet my nerves were everything but calm. The first contestant finished and by luck or disastrous reasons I was next. I stepped on stage as the host introduced me and I sat on a stool an acoustic guitar in my hand.

I finally spotted Ally and she looked confused. Trish winked and I smiled excitedly. "I was supposed to be singing a song that I and my songwriter/best friend wrote, but we had a fight a few days ago. The song I decided to sing instead is a country song I heard rushing to the hospital the day she had an accident and that day she lost her memory of me. This song says what I wanted to since then, please enjoy." I announced and then began to sing.

_**Last night I had a crazy dream**_

_**A wish was granted just for me**_

_**It could be for anything**_

_**I didn't wish for money**_

_**Or a mansion in Malibu**_

_**I simply wished for one more day with you**_

I saw Ally's eyes lock on mine and I winked at her singing on.

_**One more day**_

_**One more time**_

_**One more sunset maybe I'd be satisfied**_

_**But then again**_

_**I know what it would do**_

**Leave me wishing still for one more day with you**

Ally whispered something to Trish who stared wide eyed at me. It was completely silent as I sang as if one voice breaking the silence would destroy the song, but all my attention was on Ally.

_**First thing I'd do, is pray for time to crawl**_

_**Then I'd unplug the telephone**_

_**And keep the TV off**_

_**I'd hold you every second**_

_**Say a million I love you's**_

_**That's what I'd do with one more day with you**_

Ally began to tear up and all the girls in the audience made an "aw" sound. I heard others already crying.

_**One more day**_

_**One more time**_

_**One more sunset maybe I'd be satisfied**_

_**But then again**_

_**I know what it would do**_

_**Leave me wishing still for one more day**_

_**Leave me wishing still for one more day**_

_**Leave me wishing still for one more day**_

I stepped off stage as the crowd applauded and gave me a standing ovation. Suddenly, as I got off stage someone ran into me. I saw Trish in front of me smirking and I looked down to see Ally in my arms. I hugged her tight and she pushed away "Austin, Trish pushed me, please let go." I did as she asked and Trish pulled Dez who was taping while trying to congratulate me toward the exit. "I want to hang with Austin! Why can't I?" Dez whined. Trish elbowed him "Don't forget the deal."

I was confused, but the delight of Ally in my arms overpowered my curiosity about Dez and Trish. "I was so moved, if only I remembered everything." Ally sighed. "I was hoping that maybe we could start new as more than friends." I hoped she wanted the same thing. "Austin, that isn't like my old daily life. I want to so bad, but what about my daily life." she was hesitant. "You don't have to decide now. Think about it and let me know." I wiped at Ally's wet eyes. She smiled touching my hand "Alright, give me a couple days." I leaned toward her and kissed her cheek before running off as she tried to chase me in her boots.

**I hope that this sweet big moment of just Ally and Austin stuff makes up for my pc malfunctioning!**


	6. Austin And Mud

**Thanks to all my reviewers for all the support! Here is the next chapter!**

**Ally's POV**

I sat staring at the calendar in my lap; one whole week had been scribbled in as Austin and Ally days. I had found it among things brought back from the hospital after the accident. I was still sporting an ugly boot on my leg and a neon green cast that Trish, Dez, and Austin had signed. I had to admit my memory was foggy, but upon finding this calendar it proved Austin wasn't lying about us being friends. I heard someone downstairs talking to my dad at the counter before I heard it rise to call to me "Hey Ally, I'm coming up!"

I rolled my eyes and seconds later Austin popped his head in. I stood wobbling and he hurried in. "You're struggling again, what about yesterday?" he sighed. "Yeah, I used all my energy and strength running after you." I smirked. "What's that?" Austin pointed to the calendar momentarily forgotten on the floor. "It's the calendar that you gave me to write down the days we plan to work together." I said without thought as he picked it up. "Ally, what did you just say?" the calendar slid from his hands back to the floor. "That you gave me that to right down the days to work with you and give to you so you knew what days were practice days. Wait a minute!" I finally grasped what he had realized instantly "Did you tell me that before?" Austin shook his head "no" and smiled "You remembered the calendar!"

I was relieved, but still felt in the dark about our friendship. "Can you remember anything else?" Austin asked with a hopeful glint in his eyes. "No, nothing more than that." I sighed. "It's okay, all that matters is you remember!" he grinned. "Hey, maybe you had this out at the time of the accident. It survived well. I wonder have you read any of your journal?" he moved to my side picking me up and walking over to the couch setting me down. "No, you see my book is missing, probably still at the site of the accident. I really need it though; it has all my precious thoughts and ideas." I played with my hair leaning against him. He smiled "Let's get your mind off of everything and watch a movie." I nodded "Let's watch a romantic comedy." He laughed rolling his eyes "The usual it is!"

* * *

**Austin's POV (later that day)**

I had snuck off after watching a movie with Ally and she fell asleep half way through. I had driven out to where her dad said the accident occurred and pulled to the side of the road searching the tall grass and around the trees. I remembered her saying once that her journal was second to her life. I slipped and landed in a puddle of mud my clothes now covered in the muck. The book may just hold the key to her memory. Then I got a text from Ally: **Austin where are you? **I texted her back saying I got a call from my mom that she needed some things picked up. Ally replied disappointed she had missed our chance to hangout so I told her I'd be back over later.

I began searching again, but it was getting late in the day and I wanted to make it back before nightfall which looked like it wouldn't be happening. Then I tripped and caught myself before slamming into the ground only to have my hands slip seconds later and go face first into the mud. I sat up flinging mud off of me and then I saw what I tripped over. There Ally's book sat caked in mud and hidden by grass. I picked it up relieved, but I noticed its poor condition hoping it was still readable. I hurried back to my car mud dripping from my clothes and body as I slid in the driver's seat. I just hoped Ally didn't freak out over my appearance and that she'd be able to read the book.

**(Back At Sonic Boom)**

I walked in and Ally's dad looked up as he set his robot vacuum on the ground. "What happened to you? Did Porkchop beat you in a pigpen relay?" he laughed. "No, I found Ally's book at the accident site and fell a few times." I waved the book in front of me. "She's upstairs still and go on up because she's been waiting." Mr. Dawson sighed. I said good evening to him and ran up the stairs. I stepped in the room where Ally was sprawled across the couch watching Sherlock Holmes.

I stepped over by the couch and Ally jumped as she looked over at me. "Austin, you scared me! What happened to you?" she sat up shocked. I patted at my clothes "I went on a trip to find something." She got up wobbling as she walked with the boot weighing her leg down "Go change and then I'll throw those clothes in the wash." she pushed me toward the closet and I obeyed not wanting to make her upset.

I was out of the closet in seconds, my pants and shirt replace by pajama pants and a tank top. Ally grabbed my clothes without hesitation "I'll bring back a rag and some water." I watched her limp off knowing that if I tried to help her she'd feel I didn't think she could handle anything. I watched as she limped back in. "Sit down, you're a mess." she set the bucket on the floor the rag hanging on the rim. Ally dipped the rag in the water ringing it and then rubbed my face gently. "I have a good reason why I'm a mess." I smiled at how caring she seemed. "Oh really, what is it?" she raised an eyebrow at me.

I sighed "I went searching for your journal." Ally shook her head "Look at you, that wasn't a very good idea." She dipped the rag again and ringed it out. She cleaned my ears and then began to wipe the mud from my neck to my collarbone. I watched her realize what she was doing and back up locking eyes with me. "Sorry, I should be more careful with what I do." she sighed again rinsing out the rag. Ally brought it to my hair and rubbed to get some of the mud out of my hair. She dropped the rag in the bucket and ran her fingers through my hair trying to get rid of what she could.

I closed my eyes as her hands slid through my hair as if she was massaging my scalp and then she stopped. I opened my eyes and our eyes locked for the second time. Ally didn't say anything, but merely looked back at me. I leaned toward her all thoughts of the book put in the back of my mind. She still had her hands loose in my hair. I leaned in closer and brushed my lips against hers. She held me in place and then quickly moved away.

"Did you find my journal?" Ally quickly changed the subject back to what we had been talking about before. I sighed and pulled out her book from behind me. "It's a mess, but maybe we can clean it up and you'll read it may be getting your memory back." I explained. She took the book and stared at it "Thank you, let's get this over with." Ally grabbed the cloth.

**I decided I needed to add more Auslly so hopefully it was good.**


	7. Not Again

**Thanks to queenc1, SeleStarz, onelifeonedirection, tigerab1997, karaliza76, anabelgem14, XoYoUrMyDiLeMmAx, ILuvArtgirl6633, livinglavidacrazyforsiempre, VeVe2491, and Guest for your reviews and support! This chapter will be the second to last.**

**Ally's POV**

I sat staring at my book as Dallas walked up. I hadn't tried to read after Austin helped me clean it because of uncertainty. "Hey Ally, do you want to hang out today at the beach?" Dallas smiled. I usually got real nervous so it seemed odd when I replied without messing up "Sure, but only for an hour or so cause Austin and I were going to try to decipher my ruined journal." "Sure, sure, let's go so we don't waste any time." Dallas seemed a little conflicted for some reason. I got up out of my seat in the food court and followed him making small talk.

**(At The Beach)**

Dallas handed me a tea and sat down beside me in his own chair. I heard him sigh and I turned to face him "What is it?" He scratched his head "I knew you liked me and I waited too long. You no longer do your cute stutters and all you can talk about even before the accident is Austin and new songs. I just want to let you know I'm moving on for me because you seem so happy with Austin and I'm moving, but I want to try one thing before I let go of you." I eyed him "What's that, Dallas?" Dallas leaned toward me and I moved away smirking "You have to earn it and not forget about me."

I got up and awkwardly ran only looking once to see him chasing after me. I wanted Dallas not to hurt; I knew I had hurt him with my affection toward Austin. I heard him laughing as he got closer and call for me. Too soon, Dallas caught me and we tumbled into the sand as he protected my cast arm. I sat up laughing and he did too. "Ally goodbye, I won't forget you." He murmured pushing my hair back and his lips brushed mine.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

I was just coming from water after riding a great waved and I saw them, Ally and Dallas. They were laughing and then serious, but what bothered me is they kissed. I walked over to them "Ally?" "Austin, did you see? I can explain honestly." she fiddled with her hair. "It was me not her. I wanted to-" Dallas tried to explain moving away from Ally. Ally got up and reached toward me, but I backed up and interrupted Dallas "Don't, I don't want to hear it." I turned and walked off without another word.

I left the beach moving down the street confused as to why she kissed him. She said she wanted to be with me, but why kiss him. I crossed the street and then I heard Ally's voice calling after me. I turned to see her running after me. I turned and started to walk on when I heard the most gut wrenching noise. I heard the screech of brakes and glass breaking. I turned to see a car that had been hit spinning toward a surprised Ally in the street. Before I could even call her or get to her side she looked at me and the tail of the car spinning hit her.

The car stopped a few feet away missing running over her which I was relieved to know, but she wasn't moving. I heard gasps and hollering as I hurried to Ally's side through the people starting to surround the accident. She was breathing, but the way she was thrown back you knew it wasn't good. The back of her head had hit the pavement forcefully and there was some blood. I distantly heard someone talking to a 9-1-1 operator. Ally had a little road rash on her arms from sliding against the ground and landing in her crumpled position. People were asking me her name, who I was, but I couldn't answer. I was lost in the thought that if I had stayed and listened this wouldn't have happened.

**(At The Hospital)**

I listened to the doctor explain the situation to me and Mr. Dawson. "The person in the car that hit the other was texting and ran a red light hitting the tail of a car moving across the four way stop. Unfortunately your daughter ended up getting hit by the second car. She did end up having a fracture on the back of her skull causing a concussion; luckily it seems she'll be fine. Her hip is bruised and she has a couple broken ribs on the right side from her impact with the car and ground." The doctor stated. I frowned as the doctor finished and pulled Mr. Dawson to the side "It was my fault for not listening to her at the beach and she came after me. We had a slight misunderstanding I guess." Mr. Dawson laughed a little laugh "No, it isn't your fault. You blame yourself like I did with Ally's mom all those years ago. I realize you love her so cherish her; fighting is a given, but remember what's most important because too soon as you almost witnessed you could lose the one you love." Ally's dad touched my shoulder "Go see her, I'll be in. I want to talk to the doctor some more. I nodded and walked into Ally's room sitting in a chair beside her bed watching her and holding her hand.

**What will the last chapter end like, even I can't say, I am so full of different ideas!**


	8. WHOA

**Thanks to all my reviewers and supporters for everything! This chapter is for all of you for keeping me writing!**

**Ally's POV**

I could see a blonde walking up to me his smile bright, I saw us playing piano, I saw us kiss, I saw us laughing, I saw him playing the drums with corndogs, and I saw him pushing my hair back. Then I was chasing him through the dark his voice calling me and talking to me. Suddenly, I woke up to the sound of beeping and a voice singing softly.

I looked around the room searching for the source of the singing which I found was coming from beside me. Then I saw him, my favorite blonde and he was staring at my journal flipping through the pages. "Austin, don't touch my book! Ouch, my head hurts." I groaned. He looked up and smiled relieved "You've been sleeping awhile. They had you on some pain meds for your broken ribs. This is the first time you've been fully awake."

I was hit with realization "Austin, about the kiss between Dallas and I he was moving and said he was giving on me. It was his last request before he left." Austin softly smiled "I don't care about that; I'm just glad you're okay and I've been reading some pages to you from your journal that I could decipher. I can really tell that you liked me a lot before the accident that caused you to lose your memory." I smiled and reached for my book "Don't touch my book!" He laughed "Do you want to read some of it to jog your memory and try to gain some of your memory back?" I rubbed the leather cover and sighed "I don't need to." Austin looked hurt "Why, are you scared or not wanting to remember, what is it?"

"Austin, calm down. I don't need it, thanks to you reading it to me." I tried to move to kiss him, but a sharp pain stopped me. "Are you okay?' he began to reach for the button to call the nurse, but I grabbed his hand. "I'm fine, come closer." I reassured him. He leaned over the rail toward me and I pulled gingerly pulled him toward me. He came to life as our lips met and then pulled away. "Ally, that was, I was, whoa!" he tied to express to me what he felt. I smiled and ran my fingers through his hair "I feel so bad for forgetting you. I guess you got your one more day with me." Austin stared at me surprised and speechless.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

I couldn't believe that she remembered me and then I began to wonder what she remembered. "Do you remember everything?" I asked Ally. "Yeah, from the day we met in the store to today." She smiled still playing with my hair. Then I heard someone clear their throat from behind me and turned to see Mr. Dawson standing there. I froze unsure what to say except "How much did you see and hear?"

Mr. Dawson smirked "I guess I'll be having some lectures with you two in the near future." I looked at Ally who giggled sighing "Sorry dad, don't you like him though." Mr. Dawson smiled "Sure I do, when he's not kissing my daughter." I laughed "Sorry, again sir." The doctor came in and smiled "Good she is awake, I see I came at an uncomfortable time. I'll come back in a little while." He left and Mr. Dawson headed for the door "I'll go tell the other two; I saw them a moment ago." Ally smiled at me and I started to speak, but we were cut off by someone squealing.

Trish was hurrying over to us "It's about time you two got together! I can't believe you remember, Ally!" Dez followed his short Latina girlfriend across the room. Yeah, I knew about it even if they were trying to keep it secret, I wasn't an idiot. "Dude, the way Austin describe how you got hit, I wish I was there to tape it!" Des said cheerfully. Trish elbowed him in the gut "Are you trying to make her feel bad? Anyways, so tell me when did you guys start dating?" Ally laughed "I guess just now." We began talking animatedly and did so for a couple hours before visiting time was over for the day, so I promised Ally I'd visit her the next day.

**(A Few Years Later)**

I walked into Sonic Boom and she waved me over, my fiancé, my Ally. "Austin, where have you been? I wanted to talk with you about Dez's video ideas." she seemed jittery. Then Mr. Dawson came from the employee bathroom with something in his hands as I reached the counter and kissed Ally. I saw him looking surprised at what he was holding.

"I just found this on the counter in the bathroom, Ally. I think we need to talk, the three of us." Mr. Dawson handed her what he had in his hands. "Alright, let's go to the practice room to talk about this." she pulled us away from the counter. We were upstairs in seconds and I shut the door behind us. "Explain this, Ally." her father seemed like a father figure for once.

Ally sighed "You see, I was just being sure." "Sure about what?" I eyed her as she stared at what was in her hand. "I lied about what I wanted to talk to you about." she locked eyes with me now. "Okay, what is it then?" I moved toward the two on the couch sliding in beside Ally. "I thought you guys were waiting and being careful." her father sighed. She laughed "Yeah, that's the thing we were and yet here we sit." Ally handed me what was in her hand and I turned to her. "What?" was all I could manage to say. "What was the result?" her father looked like he already knew, but wanted to hear it straight from her. "It's positive, I'm pregnant." she stated calmly. The next thing I knew I blacked out.

**I hope everyone enjoyed and again thanks for the support. I couldn't help writing this ending it sounded like something any guy would do! XD**


End file.
